


Playing with Fire

by leveragus



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: leveragexchange, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leveragus/pseuds/leveragus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie enjoyed conning Latimer in the Last Dam Job and she wants to feel the rush again, maybe with the help of an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



The last time she saw them they were shipping Latimer to the Cayman Islands. Or maybe they were only pretending to do it. She really didn’t get that part. The only thing she got was how great it felt to con Latimer. It felt good to be in power. To play him like that just to metaphorically stab him in the back. Now she understood why Nate found it so appealing. Two weeks later she was still missing the rush she had felt. She was craving it.

 It was a Friday night and for once she didn’t want to go back to her empty house. After she had left work she decided to go to a bar she had heard her colleagues talking about.  She parked her car and walked inside.   It was a fancy place, dim lights, and nice lounge music with a live band.

“Hi” a nice waitress greeted her. “Welcome to Kelly’s bar.”

“Hi.” Maggie smiled at her.

“Just you?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Okay, let me show you to a table.” She led her to a table next to the band. “What can I get you?”

“I don’t know…” she teased. “Surprise me.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back.”

She enjoyed the night pretending to be someone else. A couple of men approached her table and she charmed them with her stories. Sophie had trained her well.

She went on for a couple of weeks. It was energizing, she felt sexy again.

One evening she was sitting at a bar drinking a Martini when a woman’s voice startled her.

“Hello, fancy meeting you here.”

She recognized the voice and turned around. In front of her was the familiar blonde woman with a smug smile she would recognize anywhere.

“Ta…”

“Oh no, “she interrupted her. “My name is Harper Jones; you’re not going to blow my cover.”

“Well, if you didn’t want your cover blown, you shouldn’t have approached me.” Maggie raised her eyebrow and glared at her.

“And leave you here to drink all alone.” She smiled and sat on the stool next to hers.

“I’m managing quite fine on my own.” She stirred her drink.

“So I’ve noticed, Jessica.” The blonde woman smirked.

Maggie looked away ashamed. So her secret was discovered.

“Since when do you con people?” Tara Cole asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

“I’m not conning people.” She felt the strange need to defend herself. Maybe it was her honest side showing up again. “I’m just pretending to be someone I’m not. Spice up my life a little.”

“You helped the team conning Latimer a month ago and now you’re feeling the rush.” Tara ordered another drink. “It’s normal.”

“But it’s not supposed to be normal. I’m…” She said, suddenly having doubts about what she had been doing.

“What? Normal? Honest? Normal is overrated.” She took a sip of her drink. “And it’s boring.”

“I don’t know…”

“How about I show you?” Tara smiled. “I’m running this con on a rich guy. He is taking me out on his yacht tomorrow, some kind of party. You can come with me, you know, as my friend or a business associate.”

“Sounds dangerous. What if he discovers us?”

Tara chuckled. “No one has ever made me.” She ordered another round of drinks. “Come on, let’s work on our stories. Then we can see if we can find something nice for you to wear tomorrow.”

“Why…? What’s wrong with my clothes?”  She looked down at her dress.

“Nothing, you look gorgeous. But for tomorrow, to distract the mark, we’ll need something sexier. And a bikini.” She ran her eyes over her from head to toes. “Yeah, you will look good in a bikini.” She took a sip of her drink from the straw.

“Do you always flirt like this?” Maggie asked curiously. She remembered she got a vibe during their first meeting in Kiev too.

“Oh babe, I always flirt. It’s in my nature!”

The following morning Tara and Cole met for breakfast and then they drove to the Marina. Waiting For them on a yacht was Gus Price, Tara’s mark. Some people were already on board already partying. Maggie looked unsure and hesitated right before stepping on the boat.

“Come on!” Tara looked back and nodded at her. “It’s going to be fun.”

And after she had finally relaxed, Maggie began to enjoy herself. She had never been to these kinds of parties, at least not since college. The yacht was very big and there were a lot of people hanging around. The DJ had the music high and people were just having fun. Some were too young for her, but some were about her age.  The cocktails and food just kept coming and at one point someone suggested a diving contest. Yes, Tara had been right. She was having fun.  She was playing the role Tara gave her. She wasn’t Maggie. She was Karen Wallace. And Karen Wallace was used to these parties and she would have fun. And Karen Wallace had a small crush on Harper Jones so she didn’t mind when they danced a little bit more closely than necessary.

Just before the yacht was docking back to the Marina, Tara mysteriously disappeared. Maggie tried asking around if anyone had seen her, but everyone just shook their heads, maybe too drunk to notice. Suddenly she was behind her.

“Ready to go, beautiful?” Tara smiled.

“Where have you been?”

“Long story.” She slightly panicked when she saw that Gus was putting two and two together. “We need to go, right now.” She grabbed Maggie’s hand and started running.

“Why… What…” Maggie had trouble running in her sandals.

Two of Wallace’s bodyguards were chasing them. They barely reached Tara’s convertible car when they heard shots.

Maggie screamed and Tara drove off.

“What was that about?” Maggie was taking deep long breaths.

“I might have miscalculated the time that he would discover that his money was missing from his account.”

“You think?”

Suddenly they both started laughing without control.

“It was fun though.” Tara told her when they calmed down.

“Yes, until the point the started shooting at us.”

Tara parked outside’s Maggie’s house. “Well, this is it.”

“Yeah.” Maggie paused. “I think after this my days as a grifter are over.”

“Pity, you were good at him.”

“Maybe a little bit too much for me.” She smiled.

“Well, if you want to have fun again just give me a call.” She leaned over and kissed Maggie’s cheek.

The petit woman got out of the car and saw the blonde grifter drive off. Soon she realized that Tara had managed to leave her card behind with her phone number on. Maybe she will make that phone call in the future. She smiled before entering her house.

 

 

 

 

  

 


End file.
